older siblings (mostly)
by 222smj222
Summary: just a story where I give most characters older siblings the story will follow them mostly and the akatsuki will be after 10 biju and there will be several other differences constructive criticism is welcome
1. Chapter 1

_oh hello this will be my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy I giving most of the konoha 12 a older sibling or use one that was in the anime really only Hana but story will center around Sasuke's older brother and Itachi's younger brother an OC his name is Hisao forgive that is not a japanese name I personally think it sounds like one but anyway here is a small discription he has black eyes he wears a long sleeve black shirt with standard ninja pants his holster on his left thigh a pouch on right side his hair parts all the way sasuke's bangs in this fanfic the akatsuki will be after the 10 biju for th 56 tails random ass number but all the up to 56 if there is 10 biju with tails ranging from 1-10 I will try to keep the chapters long because I personally enjoy long chapters.I hope you enjoy this I will try to update on a normal schedule but there is no guarantee if not I apologize anyway lets get on with it.p. is the 10 tails jinchuriki DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto or anything related_  
_Hisao woke up early *why is it so bright it's only 5:45* Hisao thought confused then sat up and saw Sasuke practicing his fireball jutsu to father Hisao got dressed quickly and went outside "Hey Sasuke!" Hisao yelled at his little brother "Yeah Hisao." sasuke replied. "Shouldn't you be asleep and why are you practicing in the yard?" Hisao asked. curious why Sasuke would practice in the yard "Because it's too dark to go to the lake at this hour alone." Sasuke replied innocently *we only have thirteen minutes and thats 4 minute to walk to and back that only would only leave us 8 minutes of practice but that's better than burning the house down* Hisao thought silently "Alright we gotta i'll take you but we have to be quick if we're late to breakfast mother and father will get said."But you're not a shinobi yet wouldn't it be dangerous." Sasuke asked "I'll be a genin if i past my exam today and besides i'm the third hokage's subordinate afer all."Hisao reassured his little brother"Alright race you you there!"The little brother shouted as off "Wait that didn't mean run off!" the raven haired boy yelled as he ran after his broth at an amazing speed trying catch up eventually getting to Sasuke's right side and picking him up ariving at the lake soon after"Alright show me what you have down so far Sasuke." "O.K." the boy replied already weaving handsigns."Fire style fireball jutsu." Sasuke shouted as he started to breath fire forming a decent sized ball "Try letting out a little more chakra at a time so you can form a bigger ball." Hisao instructed trying to keep one eye on the suns position "But I don't have enough chakra." sasuke replied "When you get older i'll teach you an excersize that helps you achieve a higher chakra capacity." Hisao replied trying to see the sun over the tree's._  
_"Where could you two have been at it's 6:00 in the morning?"Thier mother Mikoto asked "Hisao took me out too the lake so I could practice my fireball jutsu."Sasuke awnsered as he went to the bathroom mikoto looked at hisao smileing as he took his the end of the table"how early did you wake up?" Itachi asked sitting right by Hisao"5:45: Hisao awnsered "thats pretty early you usually wake up at 6:00 on the dot." "I just woke up early." Hisao awnsered "is it because you're excited?" "don't know I should get going." hisao his way to the door "wait you haven't eaten yet!" mikoto yelled even though he was already gone._  
_"Aburame Shimura you're up." Iruka yelled waiting for the brown haired clan heir to make his way up "Show us what you got." Iruka said as Shimura weaved handsigns and created two perfect clones "looks like you passed." Iruka said cheerfully to the boy Shimura silently recieved his headband way to his seat *Easy to work with skilled and intelegent he would make a good teammate.* "Why does he have to be so creepy." Hisao heard his best friend Inozura say to Hisao "He's just not very talkitive." Hisao replied defending his classmate. "No Hisao you're not very talkitive oichi hyuga is'nt very talkitive Shimura is just straight up creepy." "Come on inozura maybe he's just shy." "Shut up Shikanamo you're constantly mooning over him just because you think he's cute." inozura retorted "Akamichi Chomikaze" iruka called catching inozura's attention he noticed Shikanamo was blushing Chomikaze shot forward excited to show off and created two working clones and one non functional in him passing but not without a small lecture about keeping calm is key for a shinobi *Hardworking eager and kind wouldn't be a terrible teammate.* Hisao thought wandering wich two teammates he would end up with."Hyuga Oichi" The shy girl walked forward becoming more and more self concious as she realized how many eyes were on her as she made she met eyes with Hisao causing her to blush severly once she made to the desk she weaved a few handsigns and made 3 clones after she recieved her headband *If she wasn't so shy she would make an amazing ninja with chakra control like that.* "how does she make her hair so wavy?" Shikanamo asked "You already have the same black hair try and let it go a week without doing anything to it besides brushing it and you're hair will be fine. Hisao replied "Nara Shikanamo" Shikanamo made her way up and made two clones recieving her headband and returning to her seat by smirked at Inozura *She wouldn't be a bad teammate but there are better.* Hisao concluded "Hisao Uchiha" Hisao made his way to the desk weaved a few handsigns an created ten clones without breaking a a headband and praises before he made his way back up *That was terrible I felt like I was going to freeze up.* He thought silently thanking the third hokage for teaching him "Yamanaka Inozura" Inozura stood up and walked down to the desk *Alright first I have my chakra exit my body and take my form and thats all I remember it better work.* Inozura thought as he wove handsigns with and created 2 working clones and several clone body parts resulting in half the class laughing Leaving a pissed off Inozura "Good job on the two clones but the body parts are a bad chakra control but you have plenty of time to fix that as a let out a relieved sigh and grabbed and walked back to his seat and sat down by a hysterical Shikanamo and a chuckling Hisao "Come on I still made it."_  
_Once Hisao exited the academy he jumped on the roof and hopped to the hokage's tower once he made it there he saw exit the building *I wonder who will be my sensei.* Hisao jumoed down to the door after herd of jonin left and made his way in making sure the hallway was sprinted forward making it to the hokage's office door in second and knocked on the door "come in" Hisao heard his sensei's voice and made his way the hokage smile "Did you pass the test." "Yeah but I felt like I was going to freeze." "Really why don't you take a break today you have been working hard lately." "Alright bye." Hisao bowed and left as hisao walked out he saw a few people cursing out a certain blonde._  
_Sorry it's a lot shorter than I intended but I cut it short so I didn't spoil the anime if you aren't up to date so see this as a warning there might be small spoiler about who naruto's mother and father are so don't read next chapter if you aren't there yet in the anime or manga._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again here is chapter two sorry about how short the last chapter was but I didn't want to spoil it for anyone. disclaimer I do not own naruto if I did shino would get more lines flashback "Hey Mikoto!" young Hisao heard his mother's friend Kushina shout from behind as he turned around he noticed Kushina's stomach was larger than before "Hello Kushina" his mother greeted "you gave birth is it a boy or a girl!?" "it's a boy his name is sasuke." Mikoto replied happily "Mikoto I have a quistion to ask you." "What is it?" "Does it hurt?" "The mighty Kushina Uzumaki afraid of something." flashback end *Uzumaki Naruto he must be Kushina's son I wonder who his father is he seems to be an he is the nine tails jinchuriki from what Sarutobi sensei told me* "you little brat go die!" a villager yelled as he tried to punch naruto only for it to land in Hisao's hand."Teaming up on a 7 year old pretty pathetic." The villager saw the shuriken holster and backed away looking angry while all the other villagers muttered insults under thier breath "Why did you help me?" Hisao heard a voice behind him "Why don't we go somewhere else so I can explain in piece." "Alright.""It seems we won't run into any trouble here." Hisao said glancing around the training grounds "Like I said why did you help me?" " Why would I not help you they had no reason to attack you that and decided I should help you now on a side note I have a question to ask you." "If it's math or anything like that I can't help you but if there is someone you wanna prank I am you're guy." Naruto replied Hisao chuckled a bit and went on to asking his question "Would you be my student I could teach you how to become a ninja." Hisao said bluntly "Why would you want to teach me!?" naruto asked shocked "Because in a lot of ways we are alike and it is in both of our best intrest." "Alright but don't you think you're a bit inexperienced?" "I guess but I am the hokage's subordinate I could teach you how to become a great ninja." "Really? thats so cool! I am naruto uzumaki can we start now!?" "My name is Hisao uchiha and yes we can start now." Hisao said grinning Hisao woke feeling great *Yesterday was great I am usually never able to work off that much energy.* after getting dressed hisao walked into the kintchen and sat down "Morning hisao." Itachi greeted "Morning" Hisao replied as he started making seals "You seem a lot more relaxed today most people are pretty nervous the day they get assigned to there squad." Hisao's father observed "Should I be?" "Well if you're not you should be fine for you're final exam with you're sensei." Fugaku replied "well I should go." Hisao said as he walked out the door "Am I the only one thats realized That he is rarely home these past few days?" Itachi asked "No maybe he has just been training a lot."Sasuke said wondering what his brother has been doing

Hisao sat in the middle left row at the end of the table right by Shimura Aburame "Alright class today you will be assigned to a squad of each squad there will be a jonin an elite ninja looking after you." Iruka explained scanning the crowd of students to see if anyone had a question "Squad one." Iruka started off *Who will my teammates and sensei be? if they put the make up teams due to capabilities I could be put with almost anyone.* Hisao started paying more attention to Iruka not wanting to miss his name "Squad five Hisao Uchiha,Shimura Aburame,Oichi Hyuga." Iruka listed off *I see Shimura for long range Oichi for close range and I am alright all around." Hisao thought "Squad nine Inozura Yamanaka,Chomikaze Akamichi,Shikanamo Nara." Iruka said almost robotically*Poor Shikanamo she has overactive Chomikaze and Inozura who will always find something to argue about.* Hisao thought with a smirk thinking about How quickly she is going to pull her hair out "Alright class now that you already know who you're teammates are go eat lunch then come back here and wait for you're sensei." Iruka said as he exited the room followed by most of the students excluding Shikanamo who just sat there with a horrified expression on her face and Hisao and Inozura who were rolling on the floor laughing "Sorry Shikanamo but picturing you dealing with those two is hilarious." Hisao said exiting the room leaning on the wall for support "I can't wait too put you through hell with Chomikaze the best part is he won't even know what he's doing to you."Inozura said in between laughing fits still on the floor as Shikanamo slowly walked out looking as pale as a skeleton

Hisao started sharpening his kunai as he decided he wrote down enough seals waiting for his sensei "H-how much longer do you guys think our sensei will be?" Hisao heard from across the room "Should be soon enough we have sat here for 3 hours." Shimura said looking straight at the door as if he expected it to burst into flames at any moment as the door opened a masked ninja walked in "So you're my squad I assume." the shinobi said observing his new students as a kunai flew right by his head making everyone turn their head torwards Hisao "What? I just wanted too see his reaction." Hisao awnsered honestly as he went to go retrieve his kunai "My first impression you're gonna make it too chunin then die on a mission soon after." the white haired shinobi said blankly "Meet me on the roof." the shinobi said as he walked out

"Alright Introduce yourselves starting with you." the masked ninja said looking straight at Shimura "I am Shimura Aburame I like going on morning walks with my little brother.I don't particulerly dislike anything nor would I say I have any hobbies my dream is to become a respectful leader too my clan." Shimura stated barely giving away anything about himself "What about you?" Hisao asked "What do you mean?" The cyclopian asked in return "You're going too look after us for awhile and we know nothing about you." Hisao stated "Fine my name is Kakashi Hatake that is all you need too know." Kakashi said glaring at Hisao showing him that he is the one in charge hisao glared back not wanting to be taught by someone who needed too be pushed just too share his name "I-i'm Oichi Hyuga" Oichi said trying to stop the tension luckily her soft voice caught everyones's attention "I like training,I dislike arrogance,My hobbies are reading,And my dream for the future is too be able too live up too my surname." Oichi finished obviously leaving something out but it was really only obvious too Shimura and Kakashi had his suspicions "I am Hisao Uchiha." Hisao stated waiting for heads to turn too him so he could finish "I like being prepared,and spending time with Sarutobi sensei,I dislike conflict,my hobbies consist of making seals,my dream is too become hokage so I can atleast attempt to make peace with the other villages." Hisao stated blankly knowing full well that his dream would probably never com true and his sensei was probably suppressing a chuckle


	3. test

Hey welcome to the third chapter enjoy disclaimer if I ever owned Naruto I would free him owning slaves is wrong

"Alright then meet me at the training grounds at 4:00 a.m. and don't eat breakfast otherwise you might throw up." kakashi said scanning his students making sure Hisao didn't want too argue "See you guys tomorrow." Kalashi said as he walked off the roof "Well I should get going I promised my brother I Would help him with his jutsu." Shimura said as he stood up "Yeah I should get going too I told my friend I would help him with his taijutsu bye Shimura bye Oichi." Hisao said with a bow "Bye Hisao Bye Shimura." Oichi stated even though they she knew they would barely hear her

"Naruto focus on finding my openings and covering you're own if you keep fighting like a drunk in a bar you wont make it too chunin let alone hokage. Hisao said half heartedly dodging an oncoming fist "I am trying Hisao give me a minute!" Naruto said emphasizing each word *With a temper like that he'll never be able too hit me." "Alright take a break when you feel ready and calm challenge this." Hisao said crossing his finger creating a shadow clone "Cool how did you do that will you teach me!" Naruto said *From pissed too excited and intrigued in a second If only he could put his energy into thinking and strategy and he could become an amazing ninja.* "If you can find a taijutsu style that you like and perform with at atleast genin level I will teach you that jutsu but until then take a break until you're ready." Hisao said evenly as naruto went to go sit down Hisao instructed his clone on what to do and went too the lake to practice chakra control *If Naruto can manage to hit that clone I guess I should take him too get some ramen after all he has worked hard and his skills and grades are pretty shotty but for the village prankster thats an amazing improvement and its only been a few days if only Sasuke wasnt so caught up in trying too please father I would be able too teach both of them at would be good for Naruto too make a friend his own age and making friends with Naruto could remove the infamous Uchiha stick of arrogance out of his ass and hopefully keep it away.* "Hey you time too fight nobody is getting in between me and that jutsu!" "Fuck!" Hisao yelled getting taken off gaurd by Naruto's yelling resulted in him getting soaked Hisao was going too yell at Naruto but instead mentally berated himself for getting lost in thought and not paying attention to his surroundings making his way to the shore Hisao noticed an odd presense looking directly at where it came from Hisao heard laughing *That prick he saw me fall didn't he.* Hisao walked up to the bush and hit Itachi hard enough too stop his laughing "What was that for?" Itachi asked trying too play innocent "What do you think? you followed me here for no reason you kept yourself concealed so I wouldnt notice and worst of all you saw me fall in the water." Hisao said evenly but still glared at his prodigal brother showing that if he didn't like his anser there would be hell to pay "Everyone was worried about you you're barely home and when I asked Shikanamo and Inozura they said they had no idea where you were." Itachi said "Alright you caught me I have been teaching Naruto." Hisao sighed somewhat sad he had no reason too torture his brother "Alright I should get going I'll tell everyone you have been training I won't mention Naruto incase the word slips out we dont need the villagers too know how too find Naruto so they can torture him." Itachi said as he hopped on a tree and started hopping away *I would like too see them try.* Hisao thought clenching his teeth as his eyes started too disappear *No calm down I don't need the ten tails features too show up." Hisao thought trying too calm down even though the thought of the villagers starting too torture Naruto 24/7 again pissed Hisao off beyond belief he managed too calm down enough so his features reverted back too normal he took off all but his boxers still behind the bush and used a tame fire style jutsu too dry his clothes and then himself putting his clothes back on Hisao walked out from behind the bush Hisao saw Naruto coming at his clone with speed that could trump most genin and he seemed too aim all his attacks at the clones weak points in its defense all the while keeping calm *Is that really the same Naruto that can't even hit me when I am not even paying attention?* Hisao thought amazed at the finnese in each and every attack and each seemed well thought out *No Naruto has been practicing here when i'm not around so he can amaze me hasnt he?* Hisao questioned himself still not moving an inch as Naruto dodged a kick from his clone then shot behind it and tripped it and as the clone rolled over Naruto pinned it Naruto looked over at Hisao "Hey Hisao I won!" Naruto shouted "Good now its time too go come on i'll take you out for some ramen." Hisao said walking over as he dispelled his clone "I'll pick you up from the academy next time I can train you I might not be able too train you everyday now that I have genin stuff too do." Hisao said "O.K come on lets go next time you can train me though You better remember too teach me that jutsu!" Naruto said as he ran off leaving Hisao in the dust "Hey wait up."

as Hisao woke he got dressed and ran out *Dammit I woke up at 4:30 i'm late! well maybey not kakashi's probably gonna be late again too but still Oichi and Shimura are probably waiting.* Hisao thought as he ran through the Uchiha compound "umph" Hisao grunted as he ran into something looking up he saw it was his friend Shisui Uchiha "Hey Shisui sorry about that i'm in a bit of a hurry i'm late too my final exam with my sensei." Hisao apologized "That's alright hey I heard you're sensei was Kakashi Hatake if he is you should be fine he probably won't show up to the exam for atleast another hour." "Really i'm not suprised anyway I should get going my friends are still waiting I should keep them company." "Alright go on and good luck." Shisui said as Hisao ran off

"You're late." Hisao shot at his sensei a bit mad that his sensei showed up three hours after the agreed time "So were you." Kakashi said back "Are you saying you were here two and a half hours ago!" Hisao yelled "No I sent my dog too see if you were here then I went back too what I was doing any way follow me." Kakashi said calmly as he walked through the gates as his students followed quitly "Alright here we are." Kakashi said as his students stopped in front of the logs "You're test is too get these two bells from me but one of you will not recieve the bell that person will go back too the academy and try again next year." Kakashi stated fully aware that since they all came from three of the most well respected clans that they would know about the final test "But aren't we supposed to be in a three man cell watched over by a jonin." Shimura asked slightly suprising everyone that he was the one too ask that "Yeah those were the academy's rules not my own finding two capable students is a lot easier than finding three especialy when you have an Uchiha in question" *That's what he is getting at thanks sensei.* Hisao thought smirking *Yep what I thought looks like I won't need too worry about dealing with mini me thankfully he misinterprited what I said.* Kakashi thought "You have till lunch time and don't eat those box lunches on the gravestone or else you have till noon." Kakashi stated seeing if anyone had any questions but no one did "Begin!" Kakashi yelled as all the students disappeared *Good they know a ninja must stay hidden.* Kakashi mentally noted even though he intended too send them too the academy *Good where is Shimura right now he seems more likely too make a move first so I should negotiate with him first.* Hisao strategized while looking for him expanding his chakra looking for indents in it finding him Hisao leapt from tree too tree eventually spotting Shimura "Shimura!" Hisao whispered turning his head Shimura saw Hisao making his way over too him "Yeah." Shimura said bluntly "I have a plan but we need too find Oichi for it too work lets find her an then i'll happilly explain." Shimura nodded as Hisao activated his sharingan looking for traces of Oichi's chakra "There follow me!" Hisao whispered urgently as he ran off

*I wonder what they can be up to I expected Hisao too attack me by now but since I Have a shadow clone lurking looks like I have time too read.* Kakashi thought lazily *What!* Kakashi thought as his shadow clone dispelled *My clone didn't even manage too see whoever took it out how?* Kakashi thought putting his book away hearing something behind him he turned around to see a giant horde of insects crawling torwards him with Shimura at the base of it "I see I thought Hisao would be the first too make a move." Kakashi said not even sounding threatened "Don't underestimate me." Shimura said speeding up his horde of insects as Kakashi jumped away "What!?" Kakashi yelled having too dodge a few attacks from Oichi in midair landing on the water barely able too summon enough chakra too stand on it in time seeing Oichi stand in front of the water with her byakugan activated and Shimura and a horde of bugs not too far away "Turn around." Kakashi heard from behind turning around left Kakashi nearly breathless Hisao was standing on the water in between two water dragons *Most chunin with a water affinity have trouble making one this genin can make two without breaking a sweat!* Kakashi thought his eyes wide as Hisao made a one hande handsighn resultin in two branches by Kakashi too blow up sending hundreds of senbon at him kakashi jumped back trying too manuever his way onto a tree still wary of Shimura an Oichi *Perfect.* thought Hisao as the branches made two big enough splashes "Water style water tool manipulation jutsu!" Hisao shouted weaving handsigns as kunai and shuriken made of water flew towards kakasi before he could make it too a branch forcing him too cut his losses and avoid the weapons instead but it was too late his was already in front of him once he dodged the deadly weapons weaving a one handed handsign as he put his palm up too his chest "Wind style repulsion palm." Hisao said calmly *Why did he do that?* Kakashi thought as he flew back hitting the ground with a loud crash looking up Kakashi saw Hisao holding a blue sword up to his throat with Shimura and Oichi right behind them holding their bells with a puddle of water in between them *I see Shimura and Oichi were too draw too the water then when I turned around and saw Hisao with two water dragons I in shock latening my reaction too the seals placed on the branches exploding so when I jumped back and dodged the water tools Hisao would be ready too push me back wind style jutsu then a water clone would throw him at me so he coud cut the bells off with the blade and toss them too his teammates maybe he's not so arrogant if he would put his teammates before himself.* Kakashi thought "So do we pass after all the hokage would never let only pass two students if all three worked together well." Hisao said already knowing the anser "Yes you all pass today you ar officially my first students that pass congratulations."


End file.
